Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript Heather: Come on, Windshear, get us out of here. Dagur the Deranged: Oh, Heather, don't fight it. Hiccup: Toothless, we have to save her! Dagur: Well, look who the dragon flew in! Glad you could join us, brother! It wouldn't feel like a family reunion without you. Now, take out that Night Fury! Hiccup: Blast the chains, Toothless, now! tries ''Dragon-proof chains?! '''Dagur:' Ha-ha! Nice try, Hiccup! You didn't think I'd make it that easy for you, did you? Savage: Come on, lads, get him! Hiccup: Whoa! Okay, that was too close! Come on, bud. If we can't blast the chains... blast the winches! Dagur: Come to Dagur... Hiccup: Fire! Nice shooting, bud! blast the winches and Heather is free Dagur: up to one of his soldiers ''Ahem. Excuse me, what good are dragon-proof chains ''WITHOUT DRAGON - PROOF WINCHES?! the soldier through a hole in the deck. Hiccup: Heather you can't take on Dagur and his fleet all by yourself! Heather: I'm not by myself. I have Windshear. I'm too close. I might not get this shot again! Hiccup: But this is suicide! Heather: I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Hiccup: But are you willing to sacrifice Windshear, too? Heather, there will be another time. I promise you! Heather: Blasting the winches, pretty smart. Hiccup: Yeah, and a little luck never hurts either. I talked to Johann. He told me Dagur wiped out your village... and your family. I'm sorry. Heather: Then you know why he has to pay. Hiccup: I do. But you don't have to do this alone. Heather: I don't know. It seems that I'm destined to be alone. First, when I was a little girl, I get separated from my birth family. Hiccup: Your birth family? Heather: Yes, but I don't remember much. It was so long ago. Just a few pictures in my mind. I remember my father's hands. They were rough, like sandstone, but so gentle. And I remember the smell of his wooden shield. I don't think I was supposed to play with it, but he let me anyway. And this. He gave me this horn. I don't know if it means something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him. I just wish I knew who he was. on Dragon's Edge Heather: Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons. I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur. Fishlegs: Trust does need to be earned with people and dragons. Heather: Thanks for understanding, Fishlegs. Snotlout: I don't really trust these guys either, Heather. Astrid You know, we can hear you. Snotlout: Jealousy is an ugly quality, Astrid. But clearly, I understand where it comes from. Astrid: Ugh. Hiccup: The point is, we have you back, Heather. You're one of us. Fishlegs: Yeah, I stocked Windshear's stable with buckets of sea slugs. Snotlout: And I made room for you in my hut! Hiccup: And I've made it clear to Snotlout that you're not staying in his hut. Tuffnut: Even though you were the rogue dragon rider and you sabotaged our dragons and you snuck away in the dark of the night. Wait a minute, why do we like you again? Heather: I'm truly sorry, Tuffnut. Tuffnut: back ''Whoa! That was... sincere. What am I supposed to do with that? I'm a little bit flushed and overwhelmed. Little help here? People?! 'Ruffnut' Ugh. Help yourself. '''Fishlegs:' And if you need any help with Windshear- Snotlout: Why don't I show you around the Edge? I'm basically chief. Heather: Thanks, guys, really. I-- Ruffnut: Hey, glad you're back. Your dragon rocks. Astrid: Let's go have some girl time. Heather: Good idea. Astrid: Two axes are better than one! Heather: True. Unless you have one of these! Astrid: You really have to show me how you made that! Heather: Sure, but I prefer close combat to throwing... so I can stare my enemy in the eye. Astrid: Not a bad tactic. But don't discount... Hyah! her axe at a tree. Heather: Hmm... The element of surprise. I like that. Astrid: That's one of Hiccup's favorite tactics. Heather: So, you two are a thing, right? Astrid: What? No, just friends! Heather: Come on. I've seen the way the you two are together. Astrid: No. Seriously. Friends. Heather: Hmm. He's kind of cute. Astrid: I guess. If you like that unassuming, heroic, dragon rider type. Heather: Bullseye. Astrid: Now, you and Snotlout, that's a match made in Valhalla. I don't know whether to thank you or feel sorry for you. Heather: I can handle Snotlout. And besides, I'm not into the macho Viking type. I like a little smarts. Like Fishlegs. Astrid: Fishlegs?! Seriously?! Heather: What? I think he's funny and cute. Astrid: We're talking about Fishlegs, right? The guy with the Gronckle? Heather: Okay, all right. Enough boy talk. What else do you do for fun around here? are now running together. Astrid: Keep up! jump off the cliff Heather: Aaaaaaaaaaah! catches her Thanks, Windshear! Astrid: Want to go two out of three? Heather: No. I want to show you something. If you can keep up. Astrid: Get 'em, Stormfly! on Dragon's Edge, Toothless has his nose in Heather's satchel Hiccup: Hey, would you knock it off, bud? Okay? Snooping will not gain her trust. falls out Huh. Wait a minute! That's my dad's Chief seal! Astrid: What are we doing back at your campsite? You forget something? Heather: Nope. Astrid: Stay put, Stormfly. Keep your ears up. Heather: Oh... It must be here. Astrid: Are you going to clue me in on what we're doing here? Hello? Heather: I'm looking for something. Astrid: Looking for something like... Trader Johann? Johann gets pulled out of the bushes Trader Johann: Miss Astrid, so nice to see you again. Would you mind, please, lowering you axe so my frightened soul might be granted safe passage back to my body? Astrid: Ugh.her axe Heather: Johann! Thank Thor. Trader Johann: Oh. Miss Heather! I'm overjoyed you're not dead. When the Terrible Terror returned with the message I sent, I was sick with worry. Then, when I arrived here and saw your campsite abandoned, I feared the worst! Astrid: Alright, someone needs to tell me what's going on. Trader Johann: You see, Miss Astrid, if you need exotic spices from a foreign land, or one-of-a-kind cured leathers, or incredibly difficult to obtain information detailing the exact whereabouts of a certain dastardly Berserker, Trader Johann is your man. Astrid: Dagur! Heather: And if you need a warrior to take of that dastardly Berserker...some fancy moves with her axe... I'm your girl! Astrid: So he's got the info and you've got the axe. Now what? Trader Johann: Dagur is set to purchase a fleet of new ships from a group of salty undesirables in the Sea of Despair. But be wary. These new ships for his armada are outfitted with powerful anti-dragon winches and catapults. After the deal is done, I won't be able to find him again. Dagur will be back in the wind. Adrift, like a leaf in a stream... Astrid: Ugh. Trader Johann: And I've used my last grapevine, so I won't be able to offer my invaluable, yet expensive information. Heather: Got it. Thanks, Johann. Come on, Astrid. Astrid: You're not coming? Trader Johann: What part of this implies "Rushing into battle on a flying lizard"? Gobber: Hiccup! From my lips to Odin's ears. I was just saying I could use you and Toothless's help with a pesky flock of wild Nadders that have been driving me batty! Yeah, you heard me, you lousy... Hiccup: No time, Gobber. I need to see my dad. It's urgent. Gobber: Oh. In that case, he's in the Great Hall. But it's Berk's gripe day, so there might be a bit of a wait. Uh-huh. Stinky little buggers. Sven: Stoick, them wees ones of mine are making me crazy! They run all over the house, breaking and wrecking everything. They won't sit still for a minute. I'm exhausted. Stoick: Ugh. That's because they're sheep, Sven. And they should be kept outise! Sven: Aw, but they do get so lonely. Hiccup: Dad. Stoick: Hiccup! Hiccup: We really need to talk. Stoick: Hmm. Heather: We gotta go now. Dagur won't be out in the open for long. Fishlegs; Wait a minute. You want us to go into battle with Dagur and the Beserkers without Hiccup and Toothless? Heather: Guys, I wish Hiccup and Toothless were here, trust me. But they're not. And we can't wait. Dagur's ships are rigged with dragon-proof chains and grappling hooks. And the ships he's buying are even more powerful. But with all of us attacking at once, Dagur won't know what hit him. Fishlegs: I have to say any aerial assault of this magnitude would be foolish without Toothless. He's the most powerful dragon in our arsenal. But you're still my favorite, girl. Snotlout: Well, it's not like we need Hiccup and Toothless. But it's nice to know we have a Night Fury when things get hairy. Heather: You heard Johann, Astrid. This is our last chance. Tell them. Astrid: Well.. Look, Heather -- Heather:'' You too? Just forget it. All that stuff about trust and having my back, I guess that was just talk. '''Snotlout: Oh, man! Awkward. Stoick: Where did you get this? Hiccup: It's Heather's. Stoick: Hmm. Hiccup: She's the girl that stole Stormfly a few years back. Stoick: Yes. Heather. Hiccup: Dad, that horn has your chief seal carved into it. Stoick: It does. Hiccup: Is there something you need to tell me> Stoick: When a Chief has a child, Hiccup, that child receives many gifts from all over. Now when you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp. I wanted you to start training the moment you opened you eyes. I thought your mother was going to feed me to the boars. Hiccup: I remember that axe. Stoick: Yeah, you used it as a paperweight. Hiccup: About the horn, Dad, Heather told me her father gave it to her. But it has your seal on it. Stoick: Hmm. Hiccup: Dad, is Heather my sister? Heather: Looks like it just you and me, Windshear... as usual. Astrid: Hey. If we're gonna do this, it has to be a capture mission, not a kill mission. Agreed? Heather: Agreed. We'll sink Dagur's armada, and drag him back to Outcast Island. Let him rot there. Astrid: Okay. Then we're with you. Snotlout: You can thank me. I was the one who rallied these guys. Fishlegs: Well, that's not really my recollection. Snotlout: Quiet, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: As soon as she left, your lips started to do that cute little quiver thing. Snotlout: You quiet! That's a tic! It's a tic when I'm about to fight. Heather: So, what changed your mind? Astrid: Hiccup. He would never want you to face Dagur alone again. And neither do I. Heather: Well, I know right where Dagur is. Astrid: Good. Then you won't need this. Now, Hiccup will be able to find us. So what's you plan? Heather: Hit him when he least expects it. Dagur: Ah. It's a good day to strengthen my armada. Then again, it's always a good day to strengthen my armada. What are you laughing at? Savage: The gold is ready for the exchange, sir. Should we move it to the deck? Dagur: No, leave it down below. Savage: But, sir, when they arrive with the ships, they'll be expecting our gold. Dagur: Yes! And instead of our gold, we'll give them our steel. Hiccup: Heather? Guys? Where did everyone go? Huh? Oh no. Heather: There he is. Tuffnut: Alright, let me guess. You want to attack like the rogue dragon rider that you are. A full frontal assault! Heather: No. Element of surprise? One of Dagur's men: Dragons! Incoming! Dagur: Prepare the grappling hooks! Ready the chains! It's hunting season. Snotlout: Ah. To high to hit anything! Fishlegs: We're supposed to divert Dagur's attention and stay high enough to avoid his weaponry. Snotlout: We got to get lower! I can't-- I said higher! Hookfang, higher! Dagur: What are they doing up there? Another of Dagur's men: Ah. Astrid: Nice surprise face. Yes. Dagur: What the... Dagur: What is going on? Oh, come on, already! Oh no! What are you doing? You two? Heather: Surprise, Dagur. Astrid: Two axes are better than one. Dagur: And twelve ships trumps two axes. I should've seen that coming. Heather: Windshear, finish it! Astrid: No, Heather, don't! You promised us a capture mission. Heather: Sorry, Astrid. I changed my mind. Dagur didn't "capture" my village. So this ends here. Dagur: If you kill me, Heather, you'll never know-- Heather: Save it for the gods. Windshear! Hiccup: Stop! Heather, stop. Heather: Move, Hiccup. Hiccup: You don't understand. Heather: You promised me there would be another time, and this is it! Hiccup: Look. You told me your father gave you this. Heather: He did, but what are you doing? Hiccup: This is my father's Chief Seal. Heather: Stoick's steal is carved in my horn? What are you saying? Hiccup: I'm saying years ago, Stoick gave this horn to the Chief of the Berserker tribe, Oswald the Agreeable, as a gift for his newborn daughter. You were that newborn, Heather. Oswald the Agreeable is your father. And he is also Dagur's father. Heather: No. Hiccup: Heather, Dagur is your brother. You can't kill him. Heather: Astrid. Astrid: I-- It's the rest of Dagur's ships. Look out! Hiccup: Heather, we have to go. Dagur: I have to admit, you never disappoint, brother. Or maybe your actually my uncle. Who knows in this crazy world? Hiccup: Heather, come on. Dagur: Heather, I'm the only family you've got left. Join me, sister! Don't fight destiny. I know you feel the Berserker blood flowing through you veins. Dagur: What are you doing? Come back, sis! "Heather the Unhinged" has a nice ring to it, no? You'll be back and I will welcome you with open arms! We'll have to wait on that reunion. Pity! Huh? What? I really should've seen that one coming, too. Hiccup: All right, gang, back to the Edge! Fishlegs: Under the circumstances, I wholeheartedly agree with that plan. Astrid: Guess you're leaving. Again. I thought you were tired of being alone. Heather: I am. Astrid: Then don't be. It's safer here. You have support. And I'm here. Heather: I know. I just have a lot I need to figure out. Thanks, Astrid. It was nice having a friend again. Let's go girl. Hiccup: Hey, I know you guys got pretty close. I'm sorry you're losing a friend. Astrid: But I still have you. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts